Natsu x Gray
by Depp2016
Summary: Gray has past problems which he refuses to get help for, Natsu has a crush on Gray and wants to help. Mostly just smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first FanFiction I'm not sure if it's good or not so please let me know if you would like me to continue! :)

Chapter:1

It was a warm night, the moon shining down on the river as a young boy with dark raven hair sat quietly lost in his own thoughts. Behind the raven was another young boy but with bright pink hair and gorgeous green eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes stared directly at the raven feeling guilty for some reason he doesn't know why as he and the raven never got along as well, the pink haired boy stoped staring when he felt a fist to his jaw snapping his head back to the rough ground.

"What the fuck Gray!" said Natsu as he was rubbing out the pain in his jaw.

"You were you staring at me like an idiot! Go home Happy is probably waiting for you." Gray said in a angrily but sadden tone. Natsu got up ready to fight back but when he went to throw a punch at the raven he stopped, Gray had tear rolling down his cheeks you could tell that the boy was trying to stop the tears but was failing at his attempts. Natsu was not sure what to do, 'should I leave gray alone? No defiantly not!' " Um.. do you want to talk about it?" he said trying to sound comforting. "Get fucked ash breath leave me alone." Gray was wiping is tears away and trying to calm his breathing but for some reason the tears kept coming he felt so frustrated as old memories crept into his mind. "Geez fine ill leave, I was just trying to help fucking cry baby" Natsu said as he turned around to walk back home. Gray just stood there he felt as if his heart was going to shatter, he gave up on trying to hold back the tears and gray fell to his knees with his head facing the sky screaming, crying letting all of his pain out. Natsu stopped he turned around to see his rival on his knees screaming and crying he wasn't sure why or what he could do, he went to walk towards the boy when he heard a shout. "Gramps I found him" an older boy with yellow hair and a lightning scar across his eye he then slid down the grassy slope toward the two younger boys. "Thank heavens let's take him back to the guild Laxus." Said Makarov who was making his way down to the lake. Laxus grabbed Gray's hand softly but Gray jolted his hand back and cried even louder. Makarov then put his hand on the young boy's shoulder and softly said "come on gray let's take you back to the guild so you can have something to eat and get some rest." Laxus grabbed hold of Gray's arms and hoisted the boy onto his back and started to walk towards the guild, Makarov turned to Natsu who was standing gob smacked to see his rival this broken. "You come along as well I might need to talk to you." "uh o okay sure" said Natsu.

7 Years later.

" Stupid flame brain why can't you do a job without destroying half a town!"

" At least I got the job done unlike you who just stood there holding on to his fingers!"

" My finger is broken thanks to you!"

" Because of me, oh please your the.."

"ENOUGH! One more word and it would be punishment time, understand!" Said Erza in a strict voice. "AYE!" said Gray and Natsu at the same time. " Well anyways were here at the hotel, we have two rooms, one for Erza and I and the other for you two boys." Stated Lucy. "Its a shame Happy couldn't come along with us." Said Erza as she lead the group into the hotel. "Wendy wanted Happy to come along with her as the job she took had fish involved." Stated Lucy. They grabbed their keys and headed for their rooms the girls room was first on the left so they entered their room and got settled in, the boys room where a few doors down also on the left, they both walked in and put their bags down. " What the.." both boys said at the same time jaw dropping. " I have to sleep in the same bed as this god damn snowman."

"No way in hell I am sleeping with you!" Gray said while heading for the door. All of a sudden the door flung open and Erza was standing there. Both of the boys jumped up and chucked a smile on their faces even though the smile looked forced and awkward. "The missions cancelled " Erza spoke relaxed " but we will be staying in the hotel still as we have already paid for it and yes you will have to share the bed." Erza said as she smirked while looking at the boys then towards the bed. "Anyways Lucy and I are going to grab a bite the head to bed, I think you guys should do the same, anyways good night boys."

Both boys knew they weren't hungry just extremely tired, both of the boys looked at the bed. "Ill take the right side you take the left." Said Natsu as he sighed. Gray then started getting out his shower equipment. "Whatever I'm going to go take a shower." Natsu got changed in some baggy black pants and got into bed, he tried to get to sleep but couldn't over the sobbing noises coming from the bathroom. Natsu was not going to get involved knowing that every time Natsu talks to him Gray always pushes him away. So Natsu shut his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom, until he smelled something, something weird and sweet. Natsu snapped open his eyes and jumped out of the bed. 'Blood' Natsu thought as he crept up to the bathroom door. All Natsu could hear was Gray crying and the shower water hitting the tiles hard. Natsu slowly opened the door, all he could see was gray sitting on the tiled floor in the middle of the bathroom with a box cutter knife in his trembling hand with blood dripping down his upper thighs and a tiny bit of blood on the box cutter. Natsu was shocked he never knew Gray cut, he knew that Gray was kind of a depressed person but who couldn't be if everyone you loved died. Gray sat on the floor crying, shaking and bleeding.

Gray put the knife down got up and hoped in the shower to rinse any blood off of his body and to finish actually having a shower. Natsu carefully trying not to make any noise shut the door and headed back to bed. Natsu pretended to be asleep as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. As Gray walked out he put his belongings back into his bag grabbed the spare pillow of the bed and laid on the floor and closed his eyes trying to get asleep.

In the morning Natsu woke up and just remembered that he slept in the bed alone so he leaned over the bed to check on the ice mage who had stubbornly slept on the floor. ' Yeah that looks way better then sleeping on a bed' Natsu thought while rolling his eyes. " Oi ice cube wake up." Grays eyes squeezed tight then slowly opened while blinking trying to focus. "What why did you wake me up the job got cancelled jeez and I thought I could sleep in as well." "Well sorry" Natsu said " I didn't know if you wanted to sleep in or be woken up so you didn't waste your day." Gray got up and stretched his arms he could feel the bad effects for sleeping on the floor. " Why didn't you sleep on the bed?" Natsu asked with a bit of concern in his voice. The only response Natsu got was Gray rolling his eyes while walking to his bag and taking out his tooth brush. " Oi idiot don't brush your teeth we haven't had breakfast yet!" Natsu yelled from the bed. " Not hungry" Gray replied with quite a grumpy voice. " Geez not a morning person are you." Natsu then got up and left the room to go get himself some breakfast. When Gray heard Natsu leave the room he thought now would be a good time to tend to his wounds on his upper thigh. He took of his pants he was kind of happy that you could not see any cuts unless he took of his boxers, he was only happy about that because of that annoying stripping habit he has. Gray got a medical wipe and started cleaning the cuts then rubbing some cream on them. Seeing the cuts made Gray sick, it made him feel weak but Gray knows he can't stop he feels he needs to cut himself, all of a sudden the door handle turned and Gray pulled up his boxers, Natsu walks in with a plastic container of mixed fruits all cut in bite sizes. "What are you doing with your pants down?" Asked Natsu although Natsu saw the Medical wipes and cream and remembered last night but Natsu doesn't want to let Gray Know he saw. "Nothing! I was um... I was getting changed again I spilt water on them!" Gray said flustered while pulling his pants up. " What's with the first aid gear? You okay?" asked Natsu acting like he had no clue. "Yes I'm fine stop asking question its annoying!" Gray sat on the bed then laid down while running his hands through his hair. "Here" Natsu said while handing him a plastic fork and the fruit salad. "Why are you giving me this?" Gray asked while accepting the salad. " Stop asking questions its annoying." Natsu replied with a smug look on his face. Natsu laid down next to Gray, he saw Gray eyeing the salad but didn't know why the ice mage was not eating the salad. " What's wrong you don't like fruits?" Natsu said as he stared at Grays face noticing his good looking features but also realising that the ice mage looked a tad sweaty and pale. "Nah I want to eat it but I know if I do Ill throw it right back up, I'm not sure why but I feel really sick today." Gray said as he put the salad on the bed side table and laid down, Gay started to look down but in an instinct realized he was staring at Natsu's private spot. He glanced up to Natsu's face, ' it looked relaxed and soft an cute WAIT... cute no way well.. he doesn't look bad i guess, I wonder what would happen if I kissed him?' Natsu glanced back at Gray he was shocked to see the ice mage looking at him, Natsu smirked " I can smell your arousal you dirty fuck!" Grays face went red, Gray looked away he could feel his dick getting hard. Gray could feel the bed shift, he knew Natsu was leaning over towards him. ' Yes i thought he was kind of cute but i don't want this please don't touch me Natsu!' Gray thought as he shut his eyes. Natsu licked Gray's ear then started sucking on his earlobe, Natsu could feel Gray trembling. Natsu started to his down Gray's neck trying to find the sweet spots and in no time he found one! "aghh" Gray moaned but then grabbed hold of Natsu's shoulders and tried to push him away, "Seriously Natsu stop! Get away I don't want this get away!" Natsu started to grope Gray through his pants while with the other hand he was pinning gray down. "Natsu please" Gray had tear rolling down his face, this week was a really bad week but getting raped by Natsu would just make things 10x worse! In one swift motion Natsu ripped Gray's pants and boxers off, Natsu stared down at the cuts and scars on Gray's upper thighs.

By now Gray was crying but a little moan here and there escaped from his mouth. " Why do you cut yourself it doesn't look good and it looks really painful" Natsu said with a sad look in his eyes, Gray was about to say something but Natsu bent down and licked Grays hard dick. "Please Natsu no.. arghh! Natsu seriously sto..o..p Mmm!" Natsu took Grays full length in and started bopping up and down increasing his speed. All of a sudden Natsu stopped, Gray flopped his head back in exuaghtan and in frustration. Suddenly Natsu flipped Gray on to his stomach and spread his ass cheeks then started licking and sucking the tight hole. "Ahh!, what th..the hell! Stop it Natsu, Ahh YES! Each of Gray's hands were beside his head scrunching the sheets in his fists as tight as he can then all of a sudden he relaxed as he felt the pleasure stop. "W w why d did you stop?" Gray asked while panting trying to stop his hips from thrusting into the bed. Natsu looked at Gray seeing him squirming and panting was really beautiful, Natsu then tossed Gray onto his back and leaned down so his face was hovering over the deep straight cuts that were on Gray's thigh. "What are you doing? Ahh!" All of a sudden Gray felt a stinging pain on his thigh and he could feeling Natsu was licking and sucking on the cuts. "What, no stop Natsu". Gray grabbed fist full of Natsu's hair and started to thrust his throbbing erection in the air, he let go of Natsu with one hand and started pumping himself as he did he felt Natsu move then all of a sudden Natsu was kissing him. "Do you still want me to stop?" Natsu said in a seductive voice while nibbling and sucking on Gray's collar bone. "Nnn" Gray couldn't reply as he shot he's load onto his stomach, He felt Natsu get of the bed and heard the bathroom door open but he couldn't be bothered to move as he was to exhausted and couldn't feel his body, Gray closed his eyes as he felt sleep try to take him which he was happy to accept but then he felt someone pick him up. "hm what do think are doing?" Gray asked tiredly with only one eye barley open but enough that he saw Natsu giggling. "You need a bath just go back to sleep you can't even talk properly." Natsu carefully placed Gray into the bath and started cleaning Gray. Once he was done he lifted Gray up and dried him, clothed him and places him back into bed he sat on the edge of the bed staring at Gray until he heard two female voices coming towards the door. Natsu got his shoes on then hurried out the door before they could knock and wake Gray up. Erza and Lucy walked straight up to him, Erza with a scary serious face on and Lucy with her normal smile on her face. "Where's Gray?" Erza started. "Uh um he's uh still asleep" Natsu said scared because of the look Erza is giving him. "I see anyways Lucy and I are going back to the guild to grab another job as Lucy needs money for rent. Don't forget that the booking for the hotel still has one more night so if you would like to stay you can though i doubt that you would want to." Erza started to walk away wheeling her massive amount of luggage with her. "Sorry about this Natsu bye." Said Lucy as she was running while waving her hand. "So we can go home SWEET!" Natsu said to himself while he walked back into the room. "Gray Wake up!" Natsu shouted while packing both of their stuff back to their bags "Gray!". "ngh what do you want Natsu" Gray said while rubbing the sleep out his eyes. "The girls already went back to the guild as Lucy needs another job but now were aloud to go home so hurry up I wanna get back by night. Said Natsu as he threw Gray his bags and left the room. Around 20 minutes later both boy were on the train heading back home the only difference was that this time Gray was puking every minute into paper bags the train supplied while Natsu was half conscious looking at Gray wondering what's wrong with him. As soon as the train stopped Natsu had to force himself to get up and support half of Grays body weight on him as Gray wasn't moving and was still throwing up. "Oi Ice Queen you alright?".

Natsu said while sitting Gray down on one of the benches. The only response Natsu got was Gray gently laying himself on the concrete floor panting and eyes closed. " Guess Ill have to carry you then." Natsu said to an unconscious Gray. As Natsu started making his way to his house Gray stated waking up, "finally you woke up how you feeling?" Natsu said with his signature grin. Gray didn't say anything he just started to try to get out of Natsu's grasp but Natsu kept holding onto him tighter. "Oi you idiot what do you think you're doing stop moving aro..." Natsu stopped talking as soon as Gray threw up all down Natsu's back. Natsu dropped Gray onto the ground and turned around to yell at Gray but stopped when he saw Gray laying on the ground holding onto his stomach throwing up nonstop


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is part 2 sorry it took me so long! Hope its not to bad.**

The raven boy was on the ground clutching his stomach while gagging with little to nothing coming out as he already have thrown everything in his stomach out. 'It hurts, why does it hurt so much?' he was thinking. "Gray oi Gray get a grip man." The pink haired boy said as he was pulling his friend on his back. Natsu was now carrying a half conscious Gray on his back while heading in the direction of Fairy Tails number 1 healer Porlyusica, once Natsu had reached the healers home he knocked on the door and after a minute he finally got an answer. "What is it?!" she said angrily until she saw the raven moaning in pain and sweating. "Bring him in and tell me what happened." Natsu laid Gray down on the bed and told Porlyusica that he was just sick... he guessed.

After a couple hours Natsu was finally allowed to take Gray home so after the long walk from the healers home to Gray's Natsu decided to stay at Grays it wasn't going to be the first time. Natsu laid Gray on his bed while Natsu went to take a shower half way through his shower he could hear Gray waking up, Natsu then got out of the shower dried himself then walked into Grays room to check if he was allowed to stay even tough he wont take no as an answer. While walking in Natsu saw Gray stirring and his eyes slowly opening. "Oi ice-prick I'm staying here tonight after i had to carry your ass around, you listening... Gray.." Gray on the other hand was trying his best to understand what this person was saying all he knows that he is laying in his bed. "Mm.. I got it... you go.. dothatnowIdontmind... kay." Gray said while slowly drifting back into sleep. Natsu on the other hand thought it was the cutest thing ever so he made his way to the bed and got under the blankets with him and drifted off as well.

The next morning Gray woke up feeling really warm, half erect and he had a headache. He rolled over to see Natsu next to him sleeping so he thought to wake him up to get him out of the bed before he got really hard. "Oi fire freak wake up, don't just sleep with people without telling them." Natsu woke up and he smirked while looking at Gray's hardening length. "Hmm already want me again?" Natsu reached for Gray's nipples and started to massage them and squeeze them every now and then. "Hn Na Natsu YES! No stop.. more.. MM." Gray tangled his hands in the back of Natsu's hair and pulled Natsu closer to him, he rested his head in the crook of Natsus neck while thrusting in the air trying to ease the pain from his dick. "More you say.. hmm where like here?" Natsu moved both of his hands to Grays ass and started to grope hard while one of his finger started to rub against the small hole. " Omg Natsu stoop t teasing you prick! My dick touch my dick AHH." Natsu inserted his finger and started thrusting it in and out while his other hand moved to Gray's dick and started stoking it. "It hurts you bastard get you finger out my ass!" Gray said as he started to thrust even harder in to Natsu while pulling him towards him and practically ripping his hair out. Natsu pulled his finger out and stoped stroking he the flipped Gray onto his back then spread his butt cheeks apart and started to lick and suck on the little pink hole. "Ahh ah yes omg im going to cum Natsu!"

Natsu stroked Gray a few times then he came all over the bed sheets. Natsu then moved until his dick was right in front of Gray's mouth then he lifted Gray's head up and gently placed his dick into Grays mouth. Gray the started to suck lightly only of the tip he used his hand to stoke lazily while Natsu stroked Grays hair and thrust lightly not wanting to hurt Gray. "Try to go a little deeper Gray." Natsu said voice straining clearly trying to hold back from shoving his whole dick in his mouth. Gray then removed his hand and went down a little further until the tip of the penis touched the back of his throat then he gagged Natsu moaned and was still thrusting up a little but Gray had remove his head for a breather when he went back down he went as far as he could go but not as far as the last as he didn't want to gag again. He went a little faster and started to moan on the dick he went faster and faster until he felt Natsu's penis started to twitch he released the penis with a pop. "Ahh Gray what are you doing I was going to cum." As Natsu was saying that Gray was catching his breath and wiping his watery eyes from gagging, Natsu grabbed Gray's head and pushed him back down to suck, Gray went back down fast it wasn't long until Natsu came.

Gray tried to pull his head away but Natsu held him there dick still in his mouth and Gray still hasn't swallowed the cum, Gray was moaning trying to say something and trying to move his head but Natsu still held on. "Uhh uh Gray swallow then ill let go." 'I can't swallow when there's a giant dick in my mouth' Gray thought as he was slowly swallowing the cum. Once Gray finished swallowing he was released but then Natsu started to kiss him until Gray moved his head to the side. " Natsu stop I want a shower." Gray said while getting of the bed. "Okay but ill come and help of course." Natsu got up and started walking next to Gray to the bathroom while doing that he started to grope Grays ass. " Natsu..." Gray started but then saw Natsu looking at him with a smirk on his face and an already hard dick. " Fuck." Was all Gray could say before Natsu pushed him into the bathroom kissing him harshly.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

"Fuck" was all Gray could say as Natsu pushed him into the bathroom and started to kiss him harshly. "N-natsu I want a shower." Gray said as he was lightly pushing Natsu away but letting him kiss all down his neck to his nipples. "AHH FUCK! YES NATSU!" All of a sudden Natsu stoped and walked towards the shower and turned it on then started to wash himself while humming. "W-what the fuck hey Natsu why did you stop?" Gray said as he started to walk towards the shower and join Natsu. "Hmm you just said you wanted a shower if you want to come you have to make me cum first." Natsu said while smirking while grabbing Gray's shoulders and pushing him down on his knees.

"Dude I need to cum right now its painful!" Gray stood back up and started to lightly stoke himself Gray leaned his head on Natsu's shoulder while stroking himself and panting heavily letting the water fall on him, all of a sudden Natsu turned off the water and laid Gray on the bathroom tiles then went on top of Gray in a 69 position, Natsu at that point was deep-throating Gray. Gray on the other hand was stroking Natsu with his hand while sucking the tip of Natsu's dick and moaning. "Go deeper Gray fuck you suck at giving blow jobs." Natsu then slammed his hips down on to Gray's face forcing the whole length of this dick into Grays mouth.

All Natsu could hear is the wet sounds Grays mouth made as he thrust himself in and out, but then Natsu realised that Gray wasn't hard anymore he was the total opposite Natsu lifted himself off of Gray and looked back at the raven. Gray was trembling, eyes wide open in shock leaking tears while he was mumbling apologies under his breath. "G-Gray? What's wrong? I'm sorry I was too rough hehe I get like that sometimes.. Gray?" Natsu got worried still seeing Gray in shock so Natsu Lifted Gray up and brought him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Hey your okay.. do you um want anything?" All Natsu got as an answer was Gray slowly and shakily was Gray turning his head left to right. Natsu covered Gray up in the blankets then went to go clean up the house and make breakfast.

A few hours later Gray came out of the bedroom into the lounge where Natsu was sitting in a chair eating. "Oh your awake hey I made some food it's on the bench." Natsu said with a nervous smile. "Yeah thanks." Gray said still half asleep. After a long time of silence Natsu started to talk. "So do you want to explain what happened?" "It's weird and awkward to talk about... sorry that i killed the mood." Gray said gloomy and obviously wanting to drop the topic, But Natsu wasn't going to let that happen. "I won't judge or tell, I wanna know what's wrong so I don't do it again." Gray got up and put his dishes in the sink. "I don't like doing that...I've had bad experience doing that.. stuff." Gray said voice wanting to break. "Bad experience with what sucking dick? Haha did you once thrown up on one your gag reflex kept making it self clear back there haha." Natsu said while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Gray stomped of to the front door silent tears started to fall, Natsu realised this and ran to Gray grabbed his arm and pulled him back and kissed him but broke the kiss fast. "I'm sorry for laughing please stay." Gray just started crying and fell to his knees . "Gray what's wrong tell me please Im sorry for laughing!" Natsu said while hugging Gray rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Fuck off ash brains your such a dick, you don't listen to anyone but yourself I just told you I had a bad experience at something and I didn't want to do it and you laugh at me! So you can fuck off!" Gray was now whipping his tears and sniffling. "What was your bad experience?" Natsu said he was just very curious of what happened to Gray. "REALLY NATSU RIGHT FUCKING NOW NO!" "Just tell me I promise not to tell anyone else." Gray was now shaking in sadness and anger, "No Natsu." Natsu started to comb his fingers through Gray's hair, "Gray I'm not going to drop this until you give me an answer. 'Why wont he tell me don't tell me he bit the dick off hahaha.' Natsu thought in his head until he heard Gray snap. "IT WAS A FUCKING MISSION THAT WENT FUCKING WRONG I WAS FORCED TO FUCKING F F FORCED THEN.. I WAS... THEN" Gray broke down into tears shaking and crying he felt Natsu pushing him down so he can lay in his lap, Natsu was apologising while rubbing Grays arm to try to comfort him. "I-I'm so sorry i didn't realise I am so sorry." Gray just continue to cry and scream at n one in particular.

A few hours later Gray woke up in bed with Natsu next to him but Natsu was awake and staring at him... 'creepy' Gray thought. "Hey." Natsu said timidly scared that Gray was going to be pissed but then he was surprised and Gray replied as he's usual self. "Hey, its creepy to watch people you know." Natsu smiled and stated to stoke Grays hair out of his face and with that Gray hummed, closed his eyes and smiled while feeling relaxed. "I'm really sorry about earlier." Natsu said while looking down.

"Do not bring that up please anyway want to fuck? I'm horny as fuck!" Gray said while thrusting up under the covers. Natsu just smirked while throwing the covers of off of them. Natsu held 2 fingers in front of Gray's mouth, and Gray started to suck them licking all around covering them in his saliva. Natsu then slowly started to press one finger in, "Ah shit that's weird ah." Natsu pressed another finger in and started to do a scissoring motion in which Gray was thrusting on to Natsu's fingers. "You like that Gray don't you, you like my fingers in your ass." 'It fucking hurts but feels so fucking good shit!' Gray thought but all he could get out was moans. Gray felt Natsu removing his fingers Gray relaxed a bit until he felt a sharp pain and something hard ripping through his ass. "AHH FUCK!" Gray had tears coming down from his eyes. Natsu was now all the way in but he stopped to let Gray adjust while doing that he started to wipe the tears off of Grays face, "Shh its okay tell me when I can move okay." After a couple of minutes Gray let Natsu move and all he could feel was pleasure. "AHH FUCK YES ITS FUCKING GOOD YES!" Gray was screaming from pleasure then he heard Natsu say something. "Hey Gray wanna date? Like you know boyfriends?" "Huh boy...AHH FUCK YES!" Gray came all over Natsu and not long after Natsu did the same. They both collapsed on the bed then Natsu started talking. "Was that fuck yes to dating?" Gray giggled and through panting and nearly falling asleep he said "Yes I will be your boyfriend." Natsu and Gray smiled at each other than Gray fell asleep while Natsu stayed up a little longer he also went to bed.

 **TBC**


End file.
